


Jurassic World and Chill

by foursetsofcorsets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a meme. Just fluff. And movie nights. And lame bilingual boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic World and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I have ever published anywhere so :DDD hope you enjoy!  
> The Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP has a first language that person B doesn’t speak. When A is angry or tired they tend to revert back to their mother tongue.  
> One night, your OTP stay up really late watching movies. A is drifting off, and B admits their love for them for the first time. B responds tiredly in their mother tongue (exactly what they say is up to you) before falling asleep.  
> Cue B practically pulling their hair out all night because they have no idea what A just said or how they took their confession or anything.  
> How things go from there is up to you.  
> PS- there is one specific sentence with terrible alliteration that I desperately tried to avoid, but no such luck. my sincerest apologies. enjoy!

“What are we renting this time?” Alex called as he flopped down on the living room couch. John had been in the kitchen making popcorn while Alex gathered the blankets for their somewhat regular movie night, and, as the latter finished his task first, he took the most coveted seat on the furniture.

   

    “Jurassic World,” John answered casually as he came out of the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Valentina. “Dude, really?” he added upon seeing Alexander sitting in his favorite spot.

 

    “You snooze, you lose, Laurens.” Alexander stuck his tongue out at John and plucked a piece of popcorn from the bowl before popping it in his mouth. John just rolled his eyes as he flicked the lights off, setting the bowl on the coffee table and taking his seat next to Alexander, who promptly threw a blanket over the two of them and snuggled into Laurens’ side. In response, John put an arm around Alex’s waist and tugged him closer. This kind of affection was normal for them, but that didn’t mean Laurens didn’t enjoy it more than he really should have.

 

About halfway through the movie, John paused to get up and go to the bathroom, but he was stopped by a dead weight curled into his side. _Huh,_ Laurens thought to himself. _He’s never done that before._ John moved his shoulder a little to shake Alex awake.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he singsonged gently. “Alexander…”

 

The young man in question lifted his head with a start, almost smacking Laurens in the nose. “I’m awake! I’m awake,” he murmured, wide eyes frantic until they met Laurens’. John smiled and knocked their foreheads together.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna save the movie for later? You seem a little tired, Alex…” he began.

 

“I’m fine,” Hamilton stopped him with an exhausted-looking smile. “No worries.”

 

Laurens hummed. “Okay, but if I find drool on my sweater, you’re cleaning it,” he joked, ruffling Alexander’s hair and getting up to pee. Alex rolled his eyes and tugged the blanket around him firmly to compensate for the absence of John’s warmth.

 

They ended up getting through the whole movie without Alex falling asleep again, though it was fairly difficult on Alex’s part. As the credits rolled, his eyes fluttered closed and the young man no longer had the strength to open them again. Laurens noticed this and took to petting Alexander’s hair affectionately.

 

“Alex?” John ventured after a minute.

 

“Hm?” the young man responded sleepily.

 

“Alex, I… I love you, Alexander.”

 

Hamilton’s brows furrowed, even though his eyes were still closed. “I love you too, John,” he responded sincerely.

 

“No, I mean,” Laurens sighed and clenched his fist around the blanket over his shoulders. “I mean, I’m in love with you.”

 

At this, Alexander cracked the tiniest of sleepy smiles. Just seconds before drifting off, he murmured, “Pues, estoy enamorado de ti también.”

 

***

 

As soon as he was sure Alexander was completely out, John Laurens lay the other boy on the couch properly, pulled the blanket over him, and hurried off to his bedroom where he could freak out in peace.

 

    _What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, John!_

 

He paced silently back and forth in his socked feet, hands tangled in his long hair and pulling.

 

_He smiled, right? He smiled. It can’t be that bad if he smiled… GOD, WHAT DID HE SAY?!_

 

John stopped pacing.

 

_I could wake him up and ask him…_

 

He resumed pacing.

 

_Don’t be an idiot, Laurens, that’ll just complicate things. Besides, he’s exhausted._

 

He stopped again.

 

_He’s going to wake up in the morning anyway, then we’ll both have to face what happened…_

 

John flopped onto his bed unceremoniously and groaned into a pillow.

 

_What do I do?_

 

***

 

The next morning, Alex woke up to a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen, accompanied by John Laurens’ beautiful voice singing something Alex vaguely recognised as the Sound of Music. Hamilton smiled. He rolled himself off the couch and made his way toward the kitchen, where he decided to stand in the doorway for a few minutes before letting Laurens know he was up.

 

Unfortunately for Alexander, or perhaps not so unfortunately, John’s kitchen door creaked when he entered, causing John to turn his head and give Alexander the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

 

“Morning, sunshine!” Laurens greeted, and oh, God, could Hamilton get used to this; waking up to see John’s beautiful eyes and adorable freckles every morning would be a dream come true.

 

“Morning,” Alex returned sheepishly, suddenly hit full force by the confessions of the previous night. Laurens noticed the shift in his demeanor immediately and did his best to steer them away from the subject.

 

“Did you sleep well? I know the couch can be pretty brutal-”

 

“Laurens-”

 

“I would’ve moved you, but I think I would’ve dropped you had I tried-”

 

“John.”

 

He stopped talking and turned off the burner, avoiding Alexander’s gaze.

 

“Yes, Alexander?” He answered quietly.

 

“I…” Alex sighed and pulled Laurens into a tight hug, holding him close.

 

John’s face was buried in Hamilton’s shoulder and his mind was going a mile a minute. _What’s the hug for? He gives really nice hugs, really really nice, but why is he hugging me? Is this consolation? Did he reject me last night?! Oh God, he’s hugging me out of pity, oh God..._

 

“Wait.”

 

John pulled away from the hug and gathered his bearings. His breathing was heavy, his cheeks were flushed, and his throat was tight, but he managed to meet Alex’s gaze.

 

“What did you say to me last night?”

 

Hamilton looked confused. “What do you mean?”

 

John exhaled sharply. “I told you I’m in love with you, what did you say to me after that?”

 

A smile tugged at the corners of Alexander’s lips. “I said, ‘Well, I’m in love with you, too.’”

 

John practically laughed out loud in relief and held Alexander’s face with both hands, making their lips meet in a brief, chaste kiss.

 

“Oh thank God,” Laurens breathed out as he moved the hair out of his eyes. Alexander laughed.

 

“What was that about?”

 

At this, John looked right at Hamilton and punched in the arm before kissing him again.

  
“You said it in Spanish, asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan was for Ham's first language to be French but I don't trust Google Translate for beans and I do speak Spanish, so here we are.


End file.
